bevriend Valtor
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: Het is nog niet zo lang geleden dat de Winx Valtor hebben verslagen. Maar om de een of andere reden overleefde Valtor en was hij ineens al zijn krachten kwijt. Omdat niemand het in zich kon vinden een weerloze man te doden moest hij werken op Elfea als straf, alleen Femke de fee van de voortrix helpt hem hier. Zal hij haar vriendschap accepteren? En waarom lijkt zei zo bekend?
1. Chapter 1: Barricades

hoofdstuk1: Barricades

het is nog niet zo lang geleden dat de winx Valtor hadden verslagen. Sinds die tijd werd Valtor gepest op Elfea door alle andere feeen, op 1 fee na dan... Femke was de fee van de voortrix, iemand die een grote kracht in zich had en hierdoor wist dat ze zoiets als dit niet kon maken. Valtor zelf leek zich prima te vermaken op Elfea. Op iedere opmerking had hij wel een weerwoord. En voor iedere grap wist hij de feeen die hem dat hadden geflikt wist hij ze terug te pakken. Hierdoor kwam hij wel vaak in de knoei met grizelda die hem maar wat graag een donderpreek gaf over goed gedrag.

Maanden gingen zo voorbij en langzaam maar zeker werd het Valtor pijnlijk duidelijk dat hij met zijn grappen alleen maar meer ellende over zich heen haalde. Hij bleef wel terug praten als er flauwe geintjes werden gemaakt maar langzaam maar zeker begon de oude Valtor, de grootste tovernaar allertijden, te vervagen naar de achtergrond

**Femke's POV**

als de reincarnatie van Feria en de houder van een belangrijke kracht heb je een grote verandwoording. Ik wist wel dat Valtor slecht was en dat hij heel veel dingen had gedaan maar dan hoefde je hem toch niet te pesten? Was het niet de bedoeling dat feeen altijd deden wat juist was? En wat was er ineens met Grizelda aan de hand? Ik wist dat ze een beetje gemeen was maar dit was gewoon van de zotte, ze namen hem keihard te grazen! Ik keek hoe Valtor ze terugpakte met grappen en ervan genoot als ze leidde. Ik lachte om de grapjes en snapte aan een kant wel dat hij zo deed. Maar aan de andere kant vond ik het jammer dat hij niet inzag dat er hij als goede zoveel meer kon doen! Hij had de kracht van de drakenvlam net als Bloom! hij zoveel kunnen doen met die power! hij zou net zo sterk kunnen worden als zei is! Dan zou iedereen hem aanbidden, niet als grootste slechterik allertijden, maar als een sterke tovenaar die zijn gave gebruikt om het juiste te doen.

Hee emily! Hoeveel Valtors heb je nodig om een lamp in de draaien?"

hoorde Tasja een van de feeen uit het eerste jaar vragen aan de laatste jaars Emily.

"Nou hoeveel dan?"

vroeg het meisje met een gespeelde nieuwschierigheid. Ik wist kon duidelijk zien dat ze deed alsof ze nieuwschierig was want Emily was een van de populairste meisjes uit het laaste jaar als je de winx niet meerekend, normaal kon ze Tasja die een eerstejaars was en niet heel erg populair was normaal niet luchte of zien. Aleen als ze weer eens een goede grap over valtor had bedacht was ze welkom bij de groep.

"geeneen, hij is zo dom dat hij waarschijnlijk geen idee heeft hoe dat moet"

de beide meisjes schatterde het uit terwijl ze naar de volgende les liepen. Emily stapte hierbij per ongeluk op de hand van Valtor die kreunde van de pijn.

"O sorry, ik zag je"

zei ze lachend terwijl ze haar hak nog eens extra in zijn hand zag dat Valtor niks liet merken, ontdanks dat het veel pijn moest doen . Hij toverde een grijns op zijn gezicht en maakte een rustige opmerking terug.

"Heel lollig, ken je ook die mop van die 2 feeen die een grote tovenaar lastigvielen?"

vroeg hij grijzend. De meisjes keken elkaar een beetje onzeker aan en schudden toen hun hoofd. Ik glimlachte en deed een stap naar voren zodat ik het goed kon horen. Ik wist dat Valtor soms met leuke grapjes kwam en ik had gehoord van de winx dat hij heel goed was met flauwe opmerkingen terug maken.

"wel, die meisjes kregen een koekje van eigen deeg toen de tovenaar zijn krachten terug kreeg"

hierbij trok Valtor een zo angstaanjaagend als mogelijk gezicht. Ik zag dat de meisjes gillende wegholde en moest me inhouden om het niet uit te proesten van het lachen. Het was te comish om ze zo te zien. Ik wist wel dat ze dit aan Grizelda gingen vertellen en dat hij dan weer een preek zou krijgen maar het was best wel een hilarisch gezicht hoe ze het gauw op een lopen zette. Bang dat hij hen echt iets aan zou doen.

Toen de feeen weg waren slikte ik snel mijn lag in en liep naar Valtor toe. Ik wist dat de meisjes Grizelda nu gingen halen, dus moest ik snel zijn hand oplappen, nu ik de kans had. Ik wist dat het niet mocht, maar ik voelde dat...heel diep van binnen...er ook goed zat in Valtor...alsof er onder het monster ook nog een man zat...een man die niemand kon zien.

"kom hier met je hand, dan genees ik hem snel met me magie"

zei ik vriendelijk terwijl ik mijn hand uitstak om hem te helpen...

**Valtor's POV**

**3 JAAR**! het is nu al **3 JAAR** geleden dat die **STOMME** feeen me een slaafje hebben gemaakt op hun **STOMME **schooltje! wat!? denken ze nu echt dat ze de sterkste tovenaar allertijden tot hun voetveegje kunnen maken omdat ze dat willen? Dan hebben ze echt een verkeerde aan me. Ik hoor ze al kwaad knarsetanden als ik weer contact kan opnemen met mijn meesteressen en de kracht kan opeisen die van mij is! van de grote tovenaar valtor!

Ik zag dat een meisje vanuit een ooghoek lachte terwijl ik het die stomme feeen goed betaald zetten dat ze me voor gek zette. Ik herkende haar meteen toen ik haar zag.

_"zei was de vierde Trix! de vriendin van Icy, Darcy en Stormy! Wat deed zei nu weer hier? was ze hier om me in de gaten te houden? Vertelde ze het aan haar vriendinnen zodat die me uit konden lachen?" _

In mijn hoofd hoorde ik weer de stem van Icy die met haar zussen overlegde. Ze dachten dat ik ze niet hoorde maar dat hadden ze goed mis! ik ben Valtor! de grootste tovernaar allertijden! ik hoor, zie en weet **ALLES!**

"Flashback"

_"zag je wat er net gebeurde?"_

_vroeg Icy op een fluistertoon aan haar zussen Darcy en Stormy. Darcy knikte en Stormy die wat kinderlijker was dan de andere 2 beefde een beetje. _

_"ja dat was echt supper creepy!" _

_zei ze bevend. _

_"Ik kan niet geloven dat we om hem ruzie hadden meiden, eerst Darkhar en nu hij, waarom eindigen we altijd met die lozers?" _

_Lozer! Ha! Ik ben veel sterker dan ze denkt! een lozer zou het lef niet hebben om te proberen de wereld over te nemen! Ik ben alles behalve een lozer. _

_"einde flashback_

_"kan het mij wat schelen wat die trutten van me denken ook! ik kan best zonder ze!"_

dacht ik terwijl ik een emmer water op scherp zette op de rand van een deur. Dit waren inderdaad nogal kinderlijke grappen, maar ik had mijn magie niet meer, anders had ik ze gewoon in een pad veranderd ofzo. Dit was mijn enige manier om ze terug te pakken. Dit was in het begin nog leuk. Maar sinds de feeen weten dat ze bij Grizelda moeten klagen als ik iets doe om ze terug te pakken is het lang niet meer zo leuk. Nu krijg ik elke keer een donderpreek over "goed gedrag" als er weer een groep feeen had geklaagd dat ik ze terug had gepakt voor een grap. Ik luisterde altijd maar met een half oor naar die preken van haar en bedacht me dan liever wie mijn volgende slachtoffer ging worden. Niemand stak de gek met Valtor! als ze dat maar wisten!

"Hee emily! Hoeveel Valtors heb je nodig om een lamp in de draaien?"

hoorde ik een van de feeen uit het eerste jaar vragen aan een laatste jaars.

"Nou hoeveel dan?"

vroeg het meisje met een gespeelde nieuwschierigheid. Ik wist allang dat ze dit alleen maar deed om me te pesten want ze kon het meisje normaal niet luchtte of zien.

"geeneen, hij is zo dom dat hij waarschijnlijk geen idee heeft hoe dat moet"

de beide meisjes schatterde het uit terwijl ze naar de volgende les liepen. Een van de meisje stapte hierbij per ongeluk op mijn hand.

"O sorry, ik zag je"

zei ze lachend terwijl ze haar hak nog eens extra in mijn hand zetten. ontdanks dat het veel pijn deed liet ik haar dat niet zien, aangezien ik haar dat plezier niet gunde. Ik forceerde een glimlach op me gezicht en probeerde zo nuchter als mogelijk te reageren op die opmerking.

"Heel lollig, ken je ook die mop van die 2 feeen die een grote tovenaar lastigvielen?"

vroeg ik grijzend. De meisjes keken elkaar een beetje onzeker aan en schudden toen hun hoofd.

"wel, die meisjes kregen een koekje van eigen deeg toen de tovenaar zijn krachten terug kreeg"

hierbij trok ik een zo angstaanjaagend als mogelijk gezicht. Ik zag dat de meisjes gillende wegholde en ik lachte het uit ontdankt de pijn. Toen ze uit het zicht waren verdwenen pakte ik de dweil op waarmee ik bezig was de vloer te schrobben om door te gaan toen er ineens een ander paar schoenen naast me verscheen. Ik had verwacht dat het Grizelda was voor de zoveelste donderpreek over "Goed gedrag" maar het was Femke, het Trixmeisje.

"kom hier met je hand, dan genees ik hem snel met me magie"

zei ze terwijl ze haar hand uitstak. Ik keek erna alsof het een vies beestje was. Ik wilde geen hulp, en al helemaal niet van **HAAR!** zei was een fee! een vijand!

"ik heb geen hulp nodig! ik kan het best zelf af!"

zei ik met een vuile blik op haar uitgestoken hand. Ik zag dat ze de hand snel achter haar rug lag, bang dat ik er misschien iets mee zou doen... Toen knielde ze ineens naast me neer en pakte mijn hand zonder wat te zeggen en gebruikte alsnog haar magie om hem te genezen.

"ik zei toch dat ik je hulp niet wilde geniepige kleine snertfee!"

riep ik een beetje kwaad. Hoe durfde ze me gewoon aan te raken? Ik wilde geen hulp, en al helemaal niet van een Fee!

"ik help je omdat ik dat wil, niemand verplicht me om dit te doen, en als je eens wat minder onaardig tegen iedereen deed zou je snappen waarom ik je hielp"

zei ze vriendelijk voor ze zich omkeerde en wegliep. Bij de deur bleef ze staan want Grizelda kwam met grote passen de trap af geklost, klaar voor de zoveelste preek. zuchtend ging ik door met mijn werk, in de hoop dat ik er deze keer mee weg zou komen. Ik werd gek van dat mens! zodra ik mijn krachten terug had was zei de eerste die zou gaan boeten!

"Griselda, alsjeblieft, die meiden lokte hem uit, hij kon er niks aan doen"

hoorde ik de stem van Femke ineens zeggen. Ik keek op en zag dat Femke verwoed een poging deed om Grizelda tegen te houden.

"Juffrouw Klompmaker, als U niet in de problemen wil komen zou ik me hier niet mee bemoeien"

Zei Griselda met een ijzige toon in haar stem. Femke bleef een stap achter haar lopen met een vastbesloten blik in haar ogen. Ik snapte niet helemaal waarom ze bleef doorgaan, terwijl ze wist dat ze in de problemen zou komen daarmee.

"Ik ga door tot U naar me luistert, hij was niet de gene die begon"

Zei ze vastbesloten. De meisjes keken elkaar verbaast aan. Ik denk dat ze niet helemaal begrepen waarom ze voor me op bleef komen. Ik snapte het ook niet!

"waarom bleef die mismaakte Trix meid niet gewoon uit mijn buurt!?"

dacht ik terwijl ik de dweil oppakte en naar de keuken liep om een nieuwe emmer sop te pakken. Deze was zwart, niet alleen van de modder maar ook van het stof dat die grieten expres produceerde om mij een hak te zetten. Want ze wisten dat ik geen eten zou krijgen als ik niet klaar was met een bepaald deel van de hal voor etenstijd. Die vrouw was echt vreselijk! Daar was Griffin niks bij, de heks die me in de steek liet ten tijde van de tijden van de aloude heksen, om zich bij de groep te voegen die me de eerste keer versloeg en die die verdomde winx geholpen om me te verslaan de 2de keer. Als ze dat nooit had gedaan, dan had ik nu de baas geweest over de wereld. Dan hadden we nu samen de baas geweest over de wereld.

"kom op Valtor, waag het niet om nu zwak te worden"

dacht ik terwijl ik mijn gedachten op mijn werk probeerde te houden.

"juffrouw klompmaker, ik waarschuw U nog een maal, als u zo doorgaat dan stuur ik U naar het schoolhoofd toe"

Zei Griselda met een waarschuwende blik tegen het meisje. Maar Femke ging door, ze ging voor me staan met haar armen wijd uitgespreid alsof ze me wilde beschermen. Ik gromde, want ik wilde haar bescherming niet! Ik was de sterkste tovenaar allertijden! ik had geen hulp nodig van een fee! en zeker niet een verrader!

"Ik weet dat wat hij heeft gedaan heeft fout was, erg fout"

begon ze met een zucht.

"maar ik weet ook dat er in ieder hart goed zit, en ik kan duidelijk voelen dat er een man zit onder het monster...Bloom heeft de power van de draak net als hij...Ik weet zeker dat als hij zijn arrogante houding aan de kant zet, samen met alle andere blokkades die hij zelf heeft gemaakt...dan zou hij net zo sterk kunnen zijn als zei is"

Ik keek op bij het horen van deze woorden. Ik was nog altijd net zo sterk als Bloom? Maar mijn Powers zijn toch weg? geblokkeerd tot ik mijn meesteressen kan oproepen?

"dat monster heeft geen Powers en geen hart, hij is nutteloos, stom en zal zijn Powers nooit meer terug krijgen als het aan mij ligt"

zei ze met een grijns op haar gezicht. Met een grauw kwam ik nu overeind. Nu ging ze te ver! Ik hoefde dit niet te pikken van haar! zelfs niet zonder mijn Powers!

Femke's POV

"Ik ga door tot U naar me luistert, hij was niet de gene die begon"

'zei ik vastbesloten. Ik wilde niet dat Valtor de schuld zou krijgen van iets dat hij niet had gedaan! ik wist dat hij slecht was, en dat hij zich niet open wilde stellen voor hulp van een fee, maar ik wilde niet dat hij zo de dupe zou worden van dit alles.

"juffrouw klompmaker, ik waarschuw U nog een maal, als u zo doorgaat dan stuur ik U naar het schoolhoofd toe"

zei Griselda met een waarschuwende blik op mij. Maar zo makkelijk liet ik me niet afschepen door die heks! ik ging nu voor Valtor staan met mijn armen wijd open, om hem te beschermen tegen Griselda.

"Ik weet dat wat hij heeft gedaan heeft fout was, erg fout"

begon ik met een diepe zucht. Dit zou erg moeilijk worden, maar het was mijn plicht als de reïncarnatie van Feria om die gene te beschermen die me nodig hadden, en ondanks dat Valtor mijn hulp niet wilde zou ik hem hoe dan ook beschermen tegen Griselda.

"maar ik weet ook dat er in ieder hart goed zit, en ik kan duidelijk voelen dat er een man zit onder het monster...Bloom heeft de power van de draak net als hij...Ik weet zeker dat als hij zijn arrogante houding aan de kant zet, samen met alle andere blokkades die hij zelf heeft gemaakt...dan zou hij net zo sterk kunnen zijn als zei is"

zei ik terwijl ik met een vriendelijke glimlach omkeek naar Valtor. Deze keek op met een ongelovige blik in zijn ogen. Ik voelde gewoon dat hij wist dat ik hem alleen maar wilde helpen. Achter me maakte Griselda een schamper lachend geluid.

"dat monster heeft geen Powers en geen hart, hij is nutteloos, stom en zal zijn Powers nooit meer terug krijgen als het aan mij ligt"

zei ze met een hoogmoedige blik in haar ogen. Valtor kwam achter me overeind met een grauw nu. Ik pakte snel heel teder zijn middel beet om te voorkomen dat hij Griselda aan zou schieten. Ik voelde dat hij met al zijn macht tegen me vocht omdat hij echt het gevoel moest hebben dat ze deze keer te ver was gegaan, daarom begon ik zachtjes een liedje te neuriën. Ik voelde dat hij een beetje kalmeerde nu, daarom nam ik hem heel voorzichtig bij de arm en leidde hem naar de schuur waar hij sliep. Toen ik zeker was dat de deur dicht was liet ik hem pas los.

"Gaat het weer een beetje?"

Vroeg ik, terwijl ik hem bezorgd opnam. Valtor knikte en keek me aan met een verbaasde blik in zijn blauwe ogen. **DIE OGEN!** nu pas schoot het gevoel door me heen dat ik die blauwe ogen die me zo zielig aankeken...alsof ik die al eens eerder had gezien...maar waar? Plots schoot er iets door mijn hoofd waardoor ik de koude rillingen van kreeg.

_"Flashback" _

_"Hij is schitterend Najira, hoe ga je hem noemen?" _

_vroeg een jongere Femke aan haar vriendin Najira. Femke had haar ontmoet nadat ze een keer ziek was geworden toen ze nog op straat woonde en sinds dien zijn de 2 meisjes onafscheidelijk geweest. Femke was dan ook de eerste geweest die hoorde dat Najira zwanger was. Na 9 loodzware maanden bracht ze einderlijk haar zoon ter wereld. Het was een prachtig kindje met blond haar en blauwe ogen. _

_"ik denk dat ik hem Valtor noem, Valtor, Emanuell Delvaro" _

_Zei Najira met een glimlach terwijl ze haar zoontje knuffelde. Het kleine jongetje kraaide van plezier en trok zachtjes aan het haar van de jongere Femke. _

_"Au, de kleine man is nu al sterk, ik heb medelijde met de gene die zijn boogd word" _

_zei ze lachend terwijl ze de kleine een aai over zijn bol gaf. _

_"Zelfmedelijde? dat is niks voor jou Fem" _

_zei Najira plagerig terwijl ze haar vriendin een duwtje gaf. De jongere Femke keek haar aan met grote ogen van verbazing aan nu. _

_"Bedoel je...Bedoel je dat ik zijn voogd word?" _

_vroeg ze met een stem vol ongeloof. Najira knikte, waarop de Jongere Femke haar vriendin en peetekind in de armen viel. _

_"Dank je voor je vertrouwen Najira, ik zal je niet teleurstellen" _

_zei ze terwijl ze de jongen over zijn haartjes streek. _

_"einde Flashback" _

Ik hapte naar adem toen ik weer opkeek recht in het gezicht van Valtor. Zijn gezicht leek sprekend op dat van de baby uit de flashback! kan het zijn dat Valtor en die baby die toevallig ook valtor hete...een en dezelfde persoon zijn?...

**Valtor's POV**

Toen ik op Griselda afstoof om haar te grazen te nemen grepen 2 sterke handen me ineens vast rond mijn middel. Ik wist zonder om te kijken dat het weer die zogenaamde Trix griet moest zijn! Ze hield me stevig vast hoe hard ik ook probeerde om los te trekken en nam me mee naar de schuur waar ze me opsloten als het tijd was om te gaan slapen! Ze nurriede een liedje dat me vreemd genoeg erg bekend in de oren klonk, terwijl ik zeker wist dat ik het nog nooit eerder **KAN** hebben gehoord! Ik kalmeerde langzaam maar zeker, Femke liet me pas los toen ze de deur achter me had gesloten.

"Gaat het weer een beetje?"

vroeg ze met een gespeelde bezorgdheid. Ik voelde gewoon dat ze dit alleen deed omdat ze me voor schut wilde zetten bij die andere feeen! Ik wist dat ik haar niet kon vertrouwen! Ik besloot mee te spelen en knikte met een trieste blik in mijn ogen. Plots gingen haar ogen wijd open van verbazing.

_"wat zou ze nu weer hebben?" _

dacht ik terwijl ik in het vuile hooi ging zitten. Het hooi een vuile deken en een vuil kussen was het enige dat ik bezat in dit stinkhol! Wacht maar tot ik mijn krachten terug had! dan zouden zei de gene zijn die in het vuil moesten slapen! dacht ik terwijl ik in het vuile hooi ging zitten. Het hooi een vuile deken en een vuil kussen was het enige dat ik bezat in dit stinkhol! Wacht maar tot ik mijn krachten terug had! dan zouden zei de gene zijn die in het vuil moesten slapen! Ik keek naar Femke die nu weer leek te ontwaken. Ik grijnsde bij het idee dat ze nooit meer wakker zou worden.

_"maar dan is de enige die je beschermt tegen Griselda ook weg" _

zei een stemmetje in mijn achterhoofd ineens. Ik schudden mijn hoofd en keek op naar het meisje dat nu iets uit haar boekentas pakte.

_"Kom op! ik ben de sterkste tovenaar aller tijde! ik heb de hulp van die miezerige fee niet nodig! Ik kan best voor mezelf opkomen" _

Het meisje kwam naast me zitten en gaf me een stuk brood.

"hier, je zal wel honger hebben"

Zei ze met een vriendelijke glimlach. Ik keek naar het stuk brood alsof het een stuk zeep was. Dacht ze werkelijk dat ik dat van haar ging aanpakken? Alleen maar omdat...Ik stopte toen ik mijn maag luid hoorde protesteren door heel hard te knorren. Ik had inderdaad honger, want Griselda gaf me nooit echt **GENOEG** te eten! Maar zelfs als ze me wat gaf at ik het meestal niet op, aangezien ik niet zeker wist of ze er iets in had gedaan dat me kon vergiftigen. 

"Pak maar aan hoor! ik heb er heus niks raars mee gedaan"

Zei ze met die vreselijke vriendlijkheid. Het liefste zou ik tegen haar schreeuwen en zeggen dat ik haar hulp echt niet nodig had! Die zogenaamde 4de trix! opnieuw dacht ik terug aan de dagen dat alles beter was. Toen ik bijna de macht had gegrepen wilde ze hen al eens bij me vandaan halen! die stomme meid dacht werkelijk dat de Trix haar kozen als ze mij konden krijgen! **MIJ** en alle macht die er bestond! mij natuurlijk niet letterlijk, ik zat echt niet te wachten op al dat zoet- sappige gedoe, maar ze kon mijn vriendschap krijgen, en daarmee meden de macht over de wereld. Maar helaas koos zei ervoor om mee te doen met die vervelende Feeen!

_flashback" _

_"waarom doe je niet met ons mee? Samen met Valtor nemen we vast en zeker de wereld over!" _

_vroeg Icy met een grijns aan haar vriendin. Het bruinharige meisje schudde haar hoofd met een trieste blik. _

_"Ik ben de reeincarnatie van Feria, de beschermster van de vlam van de Voortrix, ik wil mijn krachten niet gebruiken voor het slechte, het spijt me" _

_zei ze terwijl ze zich omdraaide en in de richting van het bos begon te lopen. _

_"ik weet dat het allemaal een beetje onwennig zal zijn in het begin, maar ik denk dat je een geweldige hulp zal zijn zodra je beseft wat je werkelijk kan doen met je krachten" _

_probeerde ik. Het meisje keek nu op, recht in mijn ogen. Hierdoor schoot er een warm bekend gevoeld door mijn buik. Het was alsof ik dit meisje al eerder had gezien, maar ik kon me niet herinneren waar of wanneer dat moet zijn geweest. _

_"het spijt me, ik wil niet eindigen in de Omega demensie of erger..." _

_zei huiverde bij het idee, hier in Magix was de doodstraf nog altijd legaal. Het gebeurde maar zelde dat een Fee, heks of tovenaar ter dood werd gebracht, door de zachtaardige natuur van deze mensen, maar als het gebeurde dan was er een grote menigte aanwezig. _

_"Ga maar angsthaas! jij zal nooit een echte heks worden zoals wij!" _

_Riep Icy haar na terwijl ze haar armen omzichzelf heen sloeg. IK kon duidelijk zien dat Icy het echt niet leuk vond dat haar vriendin zich tegen haar keerde, maar ja ze kon er niks aan doen. Ik lag mijn hand op haar schouder en samen keken we haar na terwijl het bos haar langzaam opnam. Nog een keer keek ze om, en tot mijn grote verbazing zag ik dat ze tranen in haar ogen had. _

_"waarom huilde ze? Zei was de gene die __**ONS **__liet stikken!"_

_Dacht ik terwijl het meisje transformeerde in zo'n stomme stinkende gliterliefhebbende fee en verdween in het niks. Ik heb het hier nooit met Icy over gehad, en zei was te van slag door het verraad, zei had het waarschijnlijk niet eens gezien. Maar ik bleef me voor altijd afvragen waarom die meid had gehuild. _

_"einde flashback" _

Daarna hadden de Winx mij verslagen en om alles nog erger te maken hadden de Trix geen zin om samen met mij ten onder te gaan. De laffaards waren gevlucht en toen ze eenmaal veilig waren had het lichtrots klooster ze gepakt en waren ze weer naar daar gestuurd. Daarna had het voor die stomme winx een eitje geweest om mij uit te schakelen dankzij te waterstars die ze uit de rode toren hadden gehaald en de onbaatzuchtigheid van die stomme bloom meid. Ik kon haar wel iets aandoen! zo kwaad was ik dat ze me had verslagen. Ik keek nu naar Femke die rustig zat te wachten tot ik klaar was. Het leek erop dat het haar niks kon schelen die die andere feeen haar zouden uitlachen omdat ze zich om mij bekommerde. Weer dacht ik aan dat ene moment dat ze opkeek voor de het bos in liep. Misschien was het de lichtval, ja dat zou nog kunnen...Ik wil niet...Ik ga niet...Ik moet...

"hee Femke...eeeeehm huilde je nou? die ene keer dat je nog bij de Trix was?"

Ik sloeg mijn hand voor me mond. Waarom stelde ik nou **TOCH** die ene vraag? Stom! stom! stom! nu dacht ze natuurlijk dat ik me ook om haar bekommerde!

**Femke's POV**

"hee Femke...eeeeehm huilde je nou? die ene keer dat je nog bij de Trix was?"

Ik keek een beetje verbaast op toen ik die vraag hoorde. Dat had hij gezien? intersereesde het hem dan wel wat ik voelde? Heel even lag ik mijn hand op mijn borst waaronder het medallion van feria zat. Feria had gelijk gekregen, in ieder mens zit goed, zelfs als ze dat niet laten zien.

"Dat was... ja...Ik huilde...Ik was heel erg van slag dat ze niet met me mee gingen...terug naar de boomdorpen waar ze thuis hoorde..."

Zei ik terwijll een andere herinnering langzaam terug kwam in mijn hoofd. De dag dat mijn leven voorgoed veranderde.

_Flashback_

_Dit is allemaal __**JOU**__ schuld Stormy! als jij mijn concentratie niet had verbroken dat had dit nooit gebeurt!'_

_zei het meisje met het lange donkere haar tegen het meisje dat zojuist stormy was genoemt. _

_**"OO JA! JIJ BENT ANDERS DE GENE DIE ALTIJD ALLES ZIET! JUFFIE DE HELDERZIENDE! DAN HAD JE DIT OOK KUNNEN ZIEN AANKOMEN!" **_

_zei stormy terwijl ze haar handen in haar zei zette en boos naar het meisje met de bruine haren keek. _

_"Stormy altijd even brilliant! je weet toch dat ik mijn concentratie moet houden als we langs de aarde naar Magix vliegen want anders kunnen mensen ons zien vliegen, dan kan ik niet ook nog eens voorzien dat jij me concentratie verbreekt" _

_zei met meisje met de bruine haren terwijl ze met haar ogen rolde. Ik snapte er nu even helemaal niks meer van! wat in de wereld was Magix? en kunnen die meisjes dan vliegen? Ze hebben niet eens een jatpack of een raket of een vliegtuig ofzo? _

_"Dames, ik wil niet veel zeggen, maar we hebben bezoek" _

_Zei het meisje met het witte haar ineens terwijl ze mijn kant op keek. De andere 2 keken nu ook naar mij en ik kon voelen dat ze zich afvroegen hoeveel ik had gehoord. Het meisje met het bruine haar kwam naar me toe en ik kon zien dat haar handen vreemd paars oplichten. _

_"Misschien moeten we haar maar in een pad veranderen, dat zal haar afleren om andermans gesprekken af te luisteren" _

_Zei ze terwijl ze steeds dichter bij me kwam. Ik voelde me erg ongemakkelijk nu, want de andere 2 knikte en kwamen ook steeds dichter bij me. _

_"Blijf daar! Ik...Ik heb een stok en ik ben niet bang die te gebruiken!" _

_stamelde ik terwijl ik een stok naast me pakte en voor me uit hield. De meisjes grijnsde erg vals naar me en schoten alle 3 een vreemd licht op me af. Ih hield mijn handen voor mijn ogen en ineens: _

_**"NEEEEEEEEE" **_

_een helder gele flits verlichte onze opmgeving en voor ik het wist lag het meisje met het witte haar (die voor de andere 2 stond op dit moment) bewusteloos op de grond. De andere 2 keken van haar naar mij met een stomverbaaste blik in hun ogen. _

_"Ik ben trouwens Darcy, mijn zusje hier heet Stormy maar dat wist je waarschijnlijk al, het meisje dat je in je armen draagt het Icy, we zijn heksen en we komen van een magische planeet genaamt Magix"_

_Begon darcy haar verhaal. Ik luisterde met een gefacineerde blik in mijn ogen. Een demensie alleen maar bewoont door heksen klonk echt heel erg leuk, maar ook wel een beetje vreemd. _

_"wij wonen er niet alleen hoor! Er wonen ook feeen, specialisten en heel veel andere magische wezens" _

_zei Darcy alsof ze mijn gedachten had geraden. Ik denk dat dit ook wel het geval was. Door haar donker paarse kleding en make up gaf ze me het idee dat ze psygische krachten had. _

_"Ik heb inderdaad psygische krachten en stormy heeft de power over het weer, icy is de ijsheks, maar dat geeft haar naam ook al een beetje weg" _

_zei ze met een small lachje. Ik lachte ook en lag icy op de bank van mijn ouderlijk huis. We waren ondertussen thuis aangekomen en mijn pleegmoeder keek nu naar het meisje met een vreemde blik in haar ogen. Ik denk dat ze zich best wel een beetje bezorg was, aangezien Icy al een tijdje bewusteloos was. _

_"Maar wat waren jullie dan aan het doen op aarde? Aangezien jullie hier neerstorten" _

_vroeg ik een beetje verbaast. Ik ging ervan uit dat ze altijd in Magix bleven als ze daar toch vandaan kwamen. _

_"We storte neer omdat Stormy mijn consentratie verbrak" _

_zei ze terwijl ze uit het raam naar de omgeving keek. Ik keek haar aan met grote ogen van verbazing. ze waren neergestord omdat zei haar concentratie niet kon houden?Dat konk echt heel erg onplezierig, je magie kon dus al tegen je keren omdat je concentratie verslechterd? _

_"geen zorgen het gebeurt me niet al te vaak, en jou zal het vast ook nog wel eens gebeuren"_

_Zei darcy terwijl ze me strak in de ogen keek. Hoe bedoelde ze? dacht ze werkelijk dat ik een heks was? Net als zei?_

_"tuurlijk ben je dat! Je zag toch wat er net gebeurde, je moet wel net als wij zijn wil je dat voor elkaar krijgen" _

_antwoorde Darcy met eem glimlach. Ik keek haar een beetje geiriteerd aan, ik vond het best dat ze mijn gedachten kon lezen maar voor mij hoefde ze die krachten niet de hele tijd te gebruiken. _

_"Kijk meiden! Icy is wakker!" _

_Zei stormy voor ik kon vragen of ze alsjeblieft op wilde houden met gedachten lezen. Icy kwam kreunend overeind, en keek met een verbaasde blik naar ons allemaal. _

_"Wat is er gebeurt? waar zijn we nu weer?" _

_vroeg ze een beetje verdwaast terwijl ze om zich heen keek. Ik ging heel rustig naast haar zitten en lag een koude doek op haar voorhoofd. _

_"je bent bij mij thuis, ik heb je per ongeluk knock out geslagen met me krachten" _

_zei ik met een verondschuldigende blik. Icy keek me een beetje versuft aan. Maar toen alles weer boven leek te komen moesten darcy en Stormy haar aan weerskanten tegen houden zodat ze me niets aan zou doen. _

_"Relax Icy! Het was een ongelukje! Ze heeft nog geen idee hoe ze met haar powers moet omgaan" _

_Zei Darcy terwijl ze haar vriendin terug op de bank duwde. Icy gromde iets onverstaanbaars en sloeg haar armen over elkaar als teken dat ze het niet leuk vond dat haar vriendinnen het voor me opnamen. _

_"Nou ja, nu ben ik tenminste eens niet het heethoofd hier!" _

_grapte Stormy. Maar die grap viel nogal verkeerd, want icy toverde meteen een hele stapel kussens tevoorschijn en voor ze het wist was Stormy bedolven onder de kussens. _

_"Zo dat leert je wel af om mij lastig te vallen"_

_Zei Icy grijnzens terwijl ze zichzelf afklopte. Ik proeste het uit van het lachen nu, het was gewoon te hilarish om te zien hoe stormy probeerde om onder de stapel kussen uit te komen. Het was een kinderachtige grap dat is waar, maar het was heel leuk om te zien dat deze meisjes hun krachten al onder controle hadden. Het zou leuk zijn om van hen te leren hoe ik mijn krachten moest gebruiken. _

_"okee, je vroeg net wat we hier aan het doen waren? omdat we neerstorten op aarde? We hebben van de week een brief gehad dat we zijn aangenomen op de wolkentoren school voor heksen! we wilde via een omweg naar de school vliegen omdat we tijd zat hadden tot Stormy mijn concentratie brak, daardoor storten we neer, de rest weten we wel" _

_beeindigde Darcy haar verhaal. Mijn moeder keek van de meiden naar mij met grote ogen van verbazing. Ik denk dat zei net zo min kon bevatten wat hier gebeurde als ik. _

_"En wat gaat er nu gebeuren, nu we weten dat ik krachten heb?" _

_vroeg ik een beetje onzeker. Ik had geen brief gekregen om naar de Wolkentoren te komen, dus ik kon nooit met ze mee gaan naar Magix, al wilde ik dat wel heel graag, leren van deze meiden leek me al tof! maar leren om een echte heks te worden op een echte school voor heksen!? Dat was en droom die uitkwam!" _

_Maar de droom was een nachtmerrie geworden. Zei werd in het 2de jaar van wolkentoren van school getrapt omdat ze de lessen gewoon niet meer aankon, en daarna hadden de Trix er alles aan gedaan om de drakenvlam te pakken te krijgen om haar terug te krijgen. Maar toen dat eenmaal was gelukt... _

_einde flashback_

Ik schudden mijn hoofd om van me af te schudden dat alles wat magix had moeten doormaken eigenlijk mijn schuld was. Als ik nooit over de kracht van de drakenvlam was begonnen, had Magix al deze ellende nooit door hoeven maken, en dan had deze man nooit vrij gekomen, en hier op elfea als een soort deurmat moeten werken. Ik keek naar Valtor die in het hooi zat met zijn handen om zijn knieen en zijn benen daartussen. Hij had al zoveel moeten doormaken...Waarom lieten ze hem niet gewoon gaan ondertussen? Hij had in mijn ogen zijn schuld al lang en breed ingelost.

"Moet jij niet zo naar een les ofzo?"

Vroeg Valtor ineens op een bitse toon. Ik keek op mijn horloge en zag tot mijn schrik dat ik al 10 minuten aan het spijbelen was! Aan een kant wilde ik zo snel mogelijk naar de les, maar aan de andere kant was dit belangrijker. Ik denk dat Faragonda me wel zal begrijpen als ik dat aan haar uitleg. De laatste keer dat een paar feeen Valtor aan het pesten waren had ik gezien dat ze naar hem had gekeken met een blik van pure medelijde in haar ogen. Alsof zei het er niet mee eens was dat hij hier op elfea moest blijven als een soort bediende.

**Valtor's POV**

"Moet jij niet zo naar een les ofzo?"

vroeg ik op een bitse toon aan die zogenaamde fee. Ik had nog werk te doen en ik vond het eigenlijk best wel een beetje vervelend dat ze hier bij me zat te doen alsof het haar werkelijk kon schelen dat ik hier niks meer dan een bediende was. Maar ik zou het hier zeker niet bij laten zitten! OO nee! Valtor zou terug komen en dan zouden ze allemaal spijt krijgen.

"wel...Eigenlijk had ik 10 minuten geleden al in de les moeten zitten, dus ik ben eigenlijk al aan het spijbelen"

zei ze met een schuin lachje, net alsof ze het leuk vond om te spijbelen. Weer kreeg ik dat rare gevoel in mijn buik. Een gevoel dat me misselijk maakte. Alsof ik ineens wel liefde kon voelen! Ik kreeg al kots neigingen van het idee. Plots voelde ik een hand op me been, en toen ik opkeek zag ik dat femke naar me keek met een bezorgde blik in haar ogen.

"gaat het wel, je ziet een beetje bleek"

zei ze opnieuw met die gespeelde bezorgdheid.

"Gaat best, ga nou maar naar je les"

zei ik een beetje verveeld. Ik wilde niets liever dan dat ze wegging zodat ik even een beetje rust zou hebben.

_"Grizelda zou me zo wel weer aan het werk zetten, maar voor die tijd wilde ik in ieder geval even rust..."_

Ik kon mijn gedachten niet afmaken want plots werd alles heel erg wazig om me heen, en voelde ik me heel erg duizelig.

"Valtor nee!"

Hoorde ik de stem van femke angstig roepen vlak voordat alles om me heen zwart werd...

Dat was het einde van het eerste hoofdstuk! ik hoop dat jullie het wat vonden

Bedankt Paranoidgirl voor je harde werk als vertaler en Beta reader!

bedankt voor het lezen allemaal en vergeet niet:

**REVIEUW! **


	2. Chapter 2: ziek

_Wat vooraf ging aan deze aflevering: _

_"Gaat best, ga nou maar naar je les" _

_zei Valtor een beetje verveeld. hij wou niets liever dan dat ze wegging zodat hij even een beetje rust zou hebben. _

_"Grizelda zou me zo wel weer aan het werk zetten, maar voor die tijd wilde ik in ieder geval even rust..."_

_dacht hij, maar hij kon die gedachten niet afmaken. Want plotseling werd alles om hem heen zwart_

_"Valtor nee!" _

_riep de stem van femke uit de verte. Dat was het laatste wat hij hoorde voor alles om hem heen zwart werd..._

Hoofdstuk 2: Ziek

**Femke's POV**

Ik ben heel erg geschrokken toen Valtor ineens intorte. Alles leek in orde te zijn toen ik hem in mijn armen meenam naar zijn slaapzaal, omdat Grizelda hem had beledigt en hij had geprobeerd om haar aan te vallen. Nu lag hij bewusteloos in het hooi en het zag er niet best uit. Heel voorzichtig lag ik mijn hand op zijn voorhoofd en trok die meteen weer weg.

_**"DE ARME MAN WAS LOEIHEET! HIJ BRAND VAN DE KOORTS!"**_

dacht ik terwijl ik hem snel goed in het vuile hooi lag en een stuk van mijn broek scheurde om die nat te maken, zodat ik de koorts kon dempen. Ik zou van Grizelda nooit de spullen krijgen om hem echt te helpen. Ik weet echt iet wat er met haar aan de hand is de laatste tijd, maar dit was niet de Grizelda die ik al sinds het eerste jaar van Elfea, en aan wie ik een redelijk grote hekel had omdat ze zo ongeloofelijk streng was, op een reachtvaardige manier.

_"Dit is niet rechtvaardig, dit is ronduit ziekelijk!" _

Dacht ik terwijl ik de natte doek op zijn voorhoofd lag en daarna op zoek ging naar een deken die ik over hem heen kon leggen. Normaal gesproken sliep hij zonder deken, ook al was het hier in de winter biter koud, en in de zomer was het hier bloedheet. Toen ik zag dat er hier geen deken was sloop ik zo snel als ik kon naar mijn kamer en pakte het dekbed van mijn eigen bed. Ik zou Grizelda wel vertellen dat ik een ongelukje heb gehad en dat ik het hele ding in de was heb gedaan om Valtor een hak te zetten. Op mijn kamer nam ik het dekbed in mijn armen en een Tas vol spullen die ik van de boomdorpen had meegekregen op mijn rug. In deze tas zaten veel ingredienten, waarmee ik misschien een medicijn kon maken voor hem. Ik weet wel dat hij de vijand was enzo, maar ik was niet van plan om hem dood te laten gaan! en zeker niet zo! Zonder nog verder wat te zeggen sloop ik terug naar de schuur waar Valtor lag en begon ik ingredienten te mixen voor het medicijn.

_"Nu maar hopen dat niemand me hier naar binnen heeft zien gaan, want officieel gezien ben ik aan het spijbelen"_

Dacht ik terwijl ik wat water pakte en er nog even een appel bij deed voor de smaak. Ik wist dat dit soort medicatie behoorlijk bitter kon zijn, en ik wilde niet dat hij het zou uitspuugen omdat hij dacht dat het een soort vergif was. Terwijl ik zijn hoofd een beetje omhoog hield zodat hij makkelijker zou kunnen slikken voelde ik weer een vlaag van herkenning door me heen gaan.

_"flashback"_

_een jonge versie van Femke hield een baby versie van Valtor in haar armen die nu 3 weken oud was. Het kindje was al een stuk gegroeit en krijsde uit alle macht omdat hij brande van de koort. _

_"Hij heeft gelukkig alleen een lichte verhoging, gelukkig niet de mazzelen zoals je dacht" _

_Zei femke vriendelijk glimlachend terwijl ze de baby terug gaf aan zijn moeder. Najira zuchte opgelucht terwijl ze haar baby in de wieg lag. _

_"gelukkig maar, ik moest er niet aan denken dat hij mazzelen of rode hond had gehad, die ziektes kunnen fataal zijn op zo'n jonge leeftijd"_

_Zei ze terwijl ze haar vriendin omhelsde. _

_"Geen zorgen Najira, het is niets erg, en zo wel...Ik heb belooft om je zoontje met mijn leven te beschermen en dat ga ik doen ook!" _

_zei ze met een vastbesloten blik in haar ogen. _

_het beeld verdween en ineens stond een jongere Femke bij een huilende Najira en een lege wieg. Bij een aanval van de alloude heksen op de Boomdorpen had iemand zich uit de voeten gemaakt met haar meest kostbare bezit, haar eerstgeborne zoon... Femke had Valtor horen huilen en was zo snel mogelijk weggegaan bij de menigte om hem te beschermen, maar toen ze in de babykamer aankwam was hij weg...Najira was ontroostbaar, maar ze gaf Femke nergens de schuld van. _

_"J...je ...h...h...h...hebt g...g...g...g...gedaan w...w...w...w..wat j...j..j..j..j..je k..k.. .k..kon...I,,I...I..Ik ...h..h..h...had ...h...h...hem n...n...n...nooit ...a...a..a..a..a..achter ...m...m...m...moeten ...l...l...laten."_

_Snikte ze terwijl ze de zoveelste zakdoek aannam van haar vriendin. Femke streelde haar troostent over haar rug om te verbergen dat ze zelf ook bijna huilde. Valtor was HAAR petekind HAAR verandwoording. Waarom was ze niet in staat geweest de bedoeling van die heksen te doorzien? Waarom was ik niet in huis gebleven? dan had ik hem kunnen beschermen? Dan had Valtor nooit in Omega beland, dan had ik de Trix misschien kunnen weerhouden om weer de fout in te gaan, dan hadden ze..._

_*einde Flashback*_

Ik keek op toen ik zag dat Valtor heel lichtjes bewoog. Het was niet veel, maar het was duidelijk dat hij probeerde om omhoog te komen. Heel voorzichtig lag ik mijn hand op zijn voorhoofd om hem te weerhouden omhoog te komen.

honger, pijn, kou, verdriet  
hierdoor zie jij de waarheid niet.  
duisternis neemt je langzaam op  
veroorzaakt oorlog in je kop  
maar ookal verlaat iedereen jou  
ik blijf je voor altijd trouw  
ze doen wat ze willen met jou, maar jij bent jij en zo houd ik van jou  
laat zien wie je werkelijk wilt zijn  
blijf trouw aan jezelf, lach en schijn

Dit was een liedje dat ik nog voor hem had gezongen toen hij nog heel klein was. Valtor leek inderdaad weer in te slapen, dus ging ik heel rustig naast hem zitten en vreef af en toe over zijn voorhoofd met de natte doek om de koort te dempen.

Valtor`s Pov

terwijl ik sliep voelde ik ineens iets koels op mijn voorhoofd. Zonder iets te zien wist ik dat zei het was, Femke. De Trix wannabe probeerde me te helpen, maar waarom? waarom hielp ze me? Weer hoorde ik een raar klopend geluid in mijn borstkas komen. Ik wist niet wat het was, maar het vast niks  
goeds.

"Valtor!"

ik keek op toen ik die stem hoorde. Dat was belladonna! De leider van de aloude heksen!

"meesteressen! waar zijn jullie?"

riep ik terwijl ik om me heen keek op zoek naar mijn meesteressen. Als ik ze nu kon spreken, dan kon ik mijn krachten herclaimen, en dan kon ik weer de machtigste tovenaar aller tijden worden.

"heb je ons gemist Valtor?"

vroeg de leider van de aloude heksen terwijl ze om me heen verschenen. Ik grijnsde toen ik heb zag. Ik zou eindelijk terug krijgen wat van mij was!

"Ik probeer U al dagen te bereiken, en nu is het dan eindelijk zover"

zei ik zo onderdanig als mogelijk. De aloude heksen waren de enige voor wie ik respect had, aangezien zei me hadden gecreerd

"Geef mij nu mijn krachten terug zodat ik wraak kan nemen op deze elfea feeen die me

hier als een slaafje hebben behandeld"

zei ik terwijl ik mijn armen uitstrekte, klaar om mijn krachten weer in ontvangst te nemen, maar Belladonna

keek me grijnzend aan en schudden haar hoofd.

"Je krijgt de kracht van de duistere Vlam niet meer terug Valtor, daar ben je te week voor geworden"

Ik keek op toen ik dat hoorde. Waar hadden ze het over? Ik was niet week geworden! die kleine Trix wannebe probeerde me wel week te maken, maar het had me nooit wat gedaan, toch? Ik was toch niet echt week geworden?

"Je bent echt week geworden Valtor! Kijk jezelf dan, in het echt lig je in de armen van een fee!"

Zei Belladona toen terwijl ze een soort scherm opende dat me liet zien hoe Femke me heel voorzichtig tegen zich aan hield en een liedje zong, dat me vaag bekend voor kwam

honger, pijn, kou, verdriet  
hierdoor zie jij de waarheid niet.  
duisternis neemt je langzaam op  
veroorzaakt oorlog in je kop  
maar ookal verlaat iedereen jou  
ik blijf je voor altijd trouw  
ze doen wat ze willen met jou, maar jij bent jij en zo houd ik van jou  
laat zien wie je werkelijk wilt zijn  
blijf trouw aan jezelf, lach en schijn

Ik keek naar haar met grote ogen van verbazing. Waarom zong ze? waarom probeerde ze me beter te maken? Was dit allemaal om te zorgen dat ik ook om haar zou gaan geven? Zodat ze me later kon bedriegen? Man als dat haar plan was dan was ze echt heel erg goed! Ik zou haar bijna geloven...

"Zie je nu wel Valtor, je bent week geworden"

kakelde Lysliss toen ze mijn gezicht zag betrekken in gedachten. Tharma opende nu een ander portaal en toen ik daar inkeek zag ik tot mijn grote schok een vrouw met een baby op haar arm. Maar de vrouw leek op geen van de leden van de aloude heksen! wat was hier aan de hand?

"En dit is de rede dat je zo weekjes bent geworden valtor! Dat daar...Is je echt moeder"

Ik keek met wijd open ogen naar de vrouw die een baby liefdevol in haar armen hield.

_"dat was mijn moeder...dus dan was alles wat ik voor waarheid hield...een leugen..."_

dat was het laatste wat door mijn hoofd schoot voor alles opnieuw zwart werd om me heen. In de verte hoorde ik nog de kakelende lach van de aloude heksen, maar ik schonk er geen aandacht meer aan. Zei hadden me bedrogen...Ik was niet ontstaan uit de vlam van de draak? maar waar kwam ik dan wel vandaan? En wat had die Trix Wannabee ermee te maken? Waarom kwam dat liedje me zo bekend voor?

kreunend probeerde ik wakker te worden, maar iets hield me tegen. Ik voelde ineens dat ik warm was, heel warm...wat was er toch met me aan de hand?

"Ssssst maar, je hebt hoge koorts, rustig, ik ben hier voor je"

hoorde ik de stem van Femke uit de verte zeggen. ik probeerde opnieuw om omhoog te komen, ik wilde absoluut geen hulp van haar! Niet van haar! maar een koele hand hield me opnieuw tegen en voor ik het wist werd alles opnieuw donker om me heen...

**Femke's POV **

Het is echt ongelofelijk, sinds het moment dat Valtor flauw is gevallen kan ik voelen dat er iets niet helemaal in orde is, ik kan duidelijk een duistere kracht voelen die heel dicht bij hem zit. Daarom nam ik hem heel voorzichtig in mijn armen en lag een hand op zijn voorhoofd, net als toen...Die keer dat hij zo ziek was en Najira mij vroeg om naar hem te kijken. Maar behalve de koorts voelde ik deze keer ook nog iets anders.

_**"DE ALOUDE HEKSEN! ZE HEBBEN HEM GEVONDEN!"**_

dacht ik terwijl ik heel voorzichtig mijn hand op zijn voorhoofd lag en mijn hoofd op zijn bort. Ik wilde horen wat die heksen te vertellen hadden! Ik moest weten waarom ze Valtor nu weer moesten hebben!

"Je bent echt week geworden Valtor! Kijk jezelf dan, in het echt lig je in de armen van een fee!"

Hoorde ik de stem van een van de heksen tegen valtor zeggen. Ik sloot mijn ogen en ineens stond ik achter hem, ik kon nu ook zien wat hij zag, ik zag hoe ik met hem liefdevol in mijn armen zat en hem lieve woordjes toefluisterde. Ik moet toegeven dat die heksen goed weten hoe ze mensen moeten manipuleren, want het zag er heel geloofwaardig uit. Maar zo is het helemaal nooit gegaan! Ik zag dat Valtor voor me zijn handen op zijn gezicht lag en ik kon voelen dat hij probeerde zichzelf wijs te maken dat het helemaal niet waar was, dat hij niet zwak was geworden.

"Zie je nu wel Valtor, je bent week geworden"

Zei de heks die het meeste op darcy lijk met een kakelend lachje, toen ze zag dat Valtor aarzelde. Hierna opende ze een klein scherm vormig portaal waarin ik Najira kon zien die baby valtor in haar armen hield.

"En dit is de rede dat je zo weekjes bent geworden valtor! Dat daar...Is je echt moeder"

ik keek met een opend mond naar de afbeelding van Najira die met baby valtor in haar armen naar zijn wiegje liep.

_"Dit was zijn ware moeder? Dus het was geen toeval dat Valtor en de baby dezelfde naam droegen? Hij __**IS**__ die baby!" _

Besefde ik toen ik heel voorzichtig dichter bij kwam. Valtor leek net zo in shock te zijn als ik door dit nieuws, want hij keek met grote ogen naar Najira en de manier waarop ze met alle liefde voor hem zorgde. Ik voelde dat ook bij mij het huilen me nader stond dan het lachen, bij het zien van de geweldige herinerringen.

_"en ooit zullen ze weer zo samen zijn, dat weet ik gewoon zeker..."_

dacht ik terwijl ik langzaam weer wakker werd en mijn hoofd van zijn borst haalde, zonder de hand van zijn voorhoofd te halen. Hij zag er slecht uit, en toch probeerde hij opnieuw omhoog te komen, ontdanks het feit dat hij zware koorts had!

"Ssssst maar, je hebt hoge koorts, rustig, ik ben hier voor je"

zei ik zachtjes tegen hem terwijl ik zijn haar een beetje uit zijn gezicht streek. Nu ik wat beter keek zag ik dat hij nog altijd leek nog die kleine baby die ik nog in mijn armen heb gedragen. Hij was ouder nu, sterker dat ook! maar als iemand door hem heen zou prikken zou hij nog altijd die lieve jongen zien die altijd overal moest lachen...

_"Hou vol Valtor, ik beloof dat ik je zal berijken, al weet ik nog niet hoe ik dat ga doen"_

dacht ik terwijl ik mijn ogen sloot en langzaam in slaap viel...

dat was alweer een hoofdstuk ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden!

ontzettend bedankt Paranoidgirl voor het Beta readen en vertalen.

**REVIEUW!**


End file.
